An Apple A Day Keeps the Dr Away, Right?
by filesfreak4life
Summary: So, here's another take on the pregnancy and apple craving thing... JavaJunkie All the WAY!


Title: An Apple a Day Keeps the Doctor Away, Right?

Author: Filesfreak4life

Disclaimer: I'm a poor College Student… nuff said.

_So, this is my take on what could have happened with the pregnancy thing..._

_Crap, I want another apple. Oh my god, this isn't good. I want an apple! Two Weeks! I have to wait TWO WEEKS he said. Oh, this is bad. I've got to find an apple._

A few hours later...

Lorelai picks up her phone the second Jackson came out and told her. Little no name is finally here.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey you, how are you?"

"_Well, I'm not too bad. How's Sookie doing?"_

"It's a girl! Jackson just came out to tell me."

"_That's exciting, crazy...but exciting."_

"Why crazy?"

"_Two kids in diapers seems like a little much, and doesn't he want that whole four kids in four years thing to happen?"_

"Yeah, well, Sookie took care of that."

"_What do you mean Sookie took care of that?"_

"A Snip here and a snip there my friend…"

"_Ouch"_

"Yeah, well… you do what you have to do. Hey...um...are you gonna be around tonight?"

"_Yeah, I thought we were going out?"_

"Oh yeah, we _are_ supposed to go out tonight, aren't we? Hey Luke?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Do you think that we could just stay in tonight...you know just you and me on my couch, talking…whatever."

"_Sure Lorelai...you okay?"_

"yeah, I just wanted to sit down and talk with you, cause we haven't really gotten to do that in a while."

"_Okay, so I'll stop by around 7 then?"_

"Sounds good to me. Bye babe."

"_Bye"_

With a smile, she closes her phone. _How the hell am I supposed to tell him this? How about, "Hey Luke, you know how I had a kid when I was 16...well I must have some fertile little ovaries here, cause here comes another one that wasn't exactly planned for!" yeah, that'll go over really well. We haven't gotten the chance to talk about any of this. Shoot, we haven't even talked about getting married._

7PM at the Girls' House

Lorelai is sitting on the couch patiently waiting for Luke to arrive. Nervously, her right hand plays with her hair, as her left brings an apple to her lips. It's probably the sixth that she's had that day.

Suddenly she hears a knock at the door, and jumps up from the couch, with knots in her stomach, she opens the door.

"Hey"

"Hey you!" she says, planting a light kiss on his lips."

"I missed you all day"

"I know. I'm glad that I got to be with Sookie though, she needed it." After that, there was surprisingly an awkward silence between them. Luke knew that there was something up.

_I could tell by her voice on the phone today that something was up. I can't necessarily place what's wrong, but the second she opened the door, I knew that it was going to be a long night._

"Umm…why don't we sit down here on the couch?"

The couple sits down, and after a minute turns to face Lorelai with his hands in his lap.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to talk with you."

"It's an inch longer."

"WHAT?"

"Your nose. You are hiding something from me. What's up?"

"I…I don't know exactly where to begin."

"At the beginning?"

_God, what is she going to tell me that has her of all people struggling to tell? This is a woman that can talk circles around you to confuse you to get her way, and she's stumbling._

_Okay, he knows that something is wrong. I can tell by the look on his face that this is going to be a big one. I just hope it turns out well. Maybe I'm meant to have another Rory._

"Okay. The beginning."

Another pause between the two of them.

"Luke, I've eaten I think like 6 apples today!"

Gasp. "Are you here to tell me that my healthy eating habits are rubbing off on you?"

"No...well, you know that apple saying?"

"An apple a day keeps the Doctor away?"

"yeah, well, that doesn't really apply to me."

"Lorelai, I'm not getting it."

"I think I'm pregnant." She blurted. _Well, better late than never I guess?_

Luke sat there for another good few minutes before saying anything, as Lorelai waited for a response out of him.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes, as in, like 9 months from know I'm gonna look like I swallowed a house and something the size of a cantaloupe is going to be pushed out of something the size of a ping-"

"yeah, I understand what that means Lorelai… are you sure?" he says, interrupting her graphic picture.

"No, not really. I have to wait a few weeks to take the test to know for sure, but I'm pretty sure that my body is trying to tell me something."

"Based on apples?"

"That was my craving when I was pregnant with Rory. All I wanted to eat was apples, and I tell you Luke, that is just about all that I've eaten today."

_She thinks she's pregnant? Okay, so how exactly am I supposed to approach this? Do I want this? Well, okay, yes, I want this, but is this the right time for this to be happening? What is she thinking about all of this?_

"Okay. What are you thinking right now?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"I'm thinking that I want another freaking apple!" she shrieks as tears start rolling down her cheeks. She grabs onto Luke's shirt, and sinks down onto his body as he puts his arms out and pulls her to him.

He rubs circles into her back, rocking her gently while holding on to her. "Lorelai, It'll be okay..."

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this again Luke?"

"Hey, it'll be different this time, okay? You're not 16, and I'm not 16, and I plan on sticking for the long haul."

She sits up and wipes her eyes, and looks at him from the other end of the couch, appearing to be in deep thought. _He is right, it wouldn't be the same. I'm not ready for this right now, but I would have considered this later...me and Luke together for the long haul. But still, I need time to process all of this._

"So what's the plan, we get together and take the test in two weeks so we can know for sure?"

"I guess..."

"Lorelai, I know that this probably isn't when you wanted to hear this because you are probably thinking that I'm just saying this because my emotions are already up and out, but-"

"Luke, I love you."

"Hey, that's my line"

"Really?"

"Yes, I love you too."

Later that evening in Lorelai's bed

"Lorelai, would it really be so bad?" Luke says while kissing her forehead.

"What? A baby"

"yeah, would it be that horrible to have a baby right now?"

"I don't know Luke, I just thought that we would have time before we became more than just you and me."

"So you've thought about this then?"

"Maybe..."

"Well, maybe I've thought about it too."

"Really? And..."

"Well, I thought that we would have time too, but if this is how it happens I will be perfectly fine with it."

She turns in bed to kiss him squarely on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"I just love you Luke, and I don't think that I can ever tell you that enough." she says as she cuddles back into his arms. Then letting out a big yawn, she proclaims her tiredness.

"Two weeks" he whispers in her ear just before she falls asleep.

Two weeks later

"Okay, so how do we do this?"

"What do you mean we? I'm the one peeing on the stick, there is no work on your part!" she says, snapping at him more than he would care her to.

"I'm sorry, just remember that I'm scared and nervous about this just like you."

Placing a hand on his chest she replies, "Oh Luke, I know. I'm sorry, I'm just freaking out a bit here."

"I know…well, why don't you go take care of that" he says with a flick of the wrist in her general direction.

She goes into the bathroom and emerges a few minutes later with a timer in her hand, and sits next to him on the couch with shoulders and knees touching. As the minutes go by, our couple gets closer and closer, Lorelai ending up sideways on his lap, curled up as his arms are around her. Their expressions cannot be read by anyone, and not even each other, but the shock registers on both faces as they hear a close buzzing sound. They turn to meet each other's eyes, and a small nod from Lorelai makes Luke release his hold on her. They walk to the bathroom together, and she is the first to pick up the small piece of plastic that could change their lives.

Not being able to read her expression or see the test, he asks, "Well, what does it say?"

She quickly shows him the test, and he reads his fate, setting it again, delicately on the counter.

"umm… okay…"

"yeah" she says with a sad expression on her face, and walks out of the bathroom and sits back on the couch.

"Lorelai…" he says a notch above a whisper.

"What?" she says not meeting his gaze.

"are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

It is then that she looks up to him and realizes that his face must mirror her own, as the same emotion she is feeling is written over his. A tear traces a trail down to escape from her chin. "I think that I wanted it…really wanted this whole package."

He nods, and comes to sit next to her, and soon they resume the same positions that they were in before, with him holding her. It is different somehow though, because now they knew.

_I didn't think that I wanted it, until today. He came over as early as he possibly could, just in anticipation of the whole thing. He held me as we waited, and I don't think that I've ever felt that safe before. And now, knowing that I don't have to worry about getting fat or having swollen ankles any time soon, I'm thoroughly upset. I guess I really did want this for us._

"You'll get the whole package, I know you will"

"You told me that once before. It was a long time ago, you know? I bet you didn't know that you were going to be the one to give it to me."

"No, I didn't think that it would ever happen, but I sure did hope that it would be me."

"Luke…"

"No, wait, I have something for you. And I want you to know that I've had this for a while, and I was planning on this for a long time, but I was waiting for the perfect moment. These two weeks have been crazy, and I've been on pins and needles waiting to find out what was going to happen with us, but it gave me so much time to think, and I'm grateful for that, but I wanted to tell you that this was going to happen baby or no baby, okay?"

"Okay?" she says, having an idea of what is going to happen here in a few moments.

He leaves the room and finds his coat in the entryway. Feeling around in his pocket, he holds up a small velvet sack. He opens it to examine the contents, and satisfied, he goes back into the living room and finds himself on the couch.

_Okay, so that whole baby nervousness is about comparable to what I'm going through right now, and I don't know if I can do this. She's sitting here, staring at me, with blue eyes shining, and I think I might be speechless._

"Luke?"

"uh… yeah?"

"Breathe"

He laughs, and pulls the bag open, pouring what it holds out onto his hand. A golden chain pours out, with what appears to be a ring attached to it.

"Lorelai, first, I want you to know that this means so much to me to give you this. It was my mother's, and ever since she died, Liz has kept it around her neck to help remember her. When Liz got married, she didn't use it, and I asked her about it, and she said that she didn't want to use it, because she knew that I would need it soon enough. I didn't know what she meant until I helped them at the fair. I got off the phone with you, and of course she wanted to know who I was talking too, but assumed that it was a gorgeous brunette with beautiful blue eyes…"

"Oooh, it was me wasn't it?"

He laughs remembering their first date, and how she did the same. "Yes, Lorelai, it was you. And she turns to me, telling me how happy she is for us, and puts her hands behind her neck, takes off the necklace, and says that I had planning to do, because you were my TJ"

"Odd…"

"Yeah, I know… and I told her not to make the comparison again. But, sappy story aside, I tried to plan for the perfect moment, and I realize that it has to be now, so…uh…Lorelai Gilmore, I love you more than I have loved anything in my life…will you marry me?"

_So, I know that I said there should be a horse, and a thousand yellow daisies, but I'll be honest, I don't think that a proposal can be more perfect than this. That he would trust this ring to me, and that his sister saw it all along, and that it means this much to him, means the world to me._

"Let me think first…Lorelai Victoria Danes…. oh now, I think that could work!"

"Are you done?"

"Yes, and yes I will marry you!" she says, throwing her arms around him, squealing with delight.

_So... should this continue? Let me know if you like it..._


End file.
